I'm Gonna Find Another You
by MyJonasSensesAreTingling3
Summary: JONAS. Macy gets her heart shattered and a certain rockstar is there to pick up the miniscule pieces left on the Lucas household terrace. Macy/Lucas Brother to be revealed in story.


**After a day long grueling process of writing this beast I'm finally done. I blame LoveIsWrittenOnMyArms (Emmers), hoLLywOOdgrrl (Den), and **_**especially**_** YoureMyFavoritex (Anna Banana, who also has a JONAS oneshot ya'll should read) for making me spend my day writing this. After meeting Nicole Anderson at the Dallas Concert last Saturday we have been obsessed with anything Macy. Haha. Hence me writing this story. Sorry DACE, you know I can't write anything COMPLETELY fluff filled when it comes to JB. I'm just a depressing person ;)**

**On with the story! Enjoy the JONAS-ness!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything. It all belongs to the mouse. Shocker.**

* * *

**THE INCIDENT- SATURDAY NIGHT**

Clutching his hand, we made our way into the old firehouse where the rest of his family is waiting. A few weeks ago just touching a JONAS would send me into head spins and fainting spells but now I get to actually go on dates with one of them!

We strolled hand in hand to the kitchen where the rest of his family [plus Stella] was seated.

"HI MR. AND MRS. LUCAS!!" Okay, so maybe I wasn't all that used to being around their family, but I'm taking baby steps.

"It's okay Mace, they are just my parents. No need for yelling." He whispered into my ear. His hot breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine as I nodded my head at his statement.

Our hands finally fell apart as he pulled the chair out for me to sit. I glanced at his brothers and my eyes widened. _Two members of JONAS are looking at me right now!! __**Oh chill Macy, you are dating a member of JONAS! **__Oh. My. Gosh. I am dating a JONAS. A real life JONAS. __**Breathe. Breathe! **_

"Macy are you okay? You don't look like you are breathing." Thanks for pointing out the obvious Nicholas. I finally let out my building burst of air, but instead of relief it sent me into fan girl mode; something that I promised wouldn't happen tonight at my first JONAS family dinner.

"I think someone needs to get her a paper bag." Kevin said from across the table, looking at me with concern. _A JONAS is concerned for my well being. __**Oh stop being selfish, stop your freaking out Macy!**_

Stella reached inside her purse and pulled out the brown sack and passed it to me, being careful not to dip her new designer scarf in the gravy. "Got it covered."

Mr. and Mrs. Lucas stared at Stella in shock. "What?" she said responding to their strange glances "this happens a lot more than you would think."

Everyone let out strained chuckles as I inflated and deflated the bag with my short breaths. Finally when my breathing reached a regular pace I removed the paper from my face and began to apologize for the commotion.

"I am so so SO sorry for that… It's just I was overwhelmed for a second… I normally don't do well in these situations. I didn't mean to cause such an ordeal! I probably ruined the dinner. It's all my faul-"

"Macy, it's completely fine. Let's go outside for a breather for a little bit." Joe cut me off. Being the gentleman that he is, he took my hand and led me to the terrace.

"Thanks Joe, I'm sorry that I made such a big deal. I guess I'm still not used to being friends with JONAS. And well, more than a friend with one of them." I said blushing and staring off to the side, too embarrassed to look him directly in the eyes.

His silence caused me to turn my face back to face him. The look of nervousness was present on his olive skinned face.

"Joe?"

"Look Mace, I didn't really want to do this tonight but," he paused and looked sadly into my eyes, "I just think that it'd be best if we saw other people. I mean, we only went out on a couple of dates and I know it wasn't exclusive or anything... But I still feel horrible. And it's just that I realized that I've just been hiding my true feelings about Stella this whole time…"

"Stella?" I asked quietly, still in shock that this was even happening.

"Yeah, it's just I've been friends with her for so long. I didn't think we could ever be more than friends but I just like her so much. I'm so sorry Macy. I really want to be friends with you still. You are such a great girl and I feel like such a jerk right now."

"Oh no, I totally understand," I say softly as I hold in the tears that threaten to fall over the edge of my dark lashes, "I mean, you and Stella are meant for each other. Of course we can still be friends."

"Really?! Oh gosh thank goodness I thought you'd never want to speak to me again." He exclaimed as he pulled me into a hug. This is not making the situation any better.

"Pshh. No, I could never be that mean." The words slip out of my mouth as I pull away from Joe's embrace and try to remain calm. "But I think my mom said I needed to be home now. See you later."

Turning away and speed walking to the door, I make it inside before he has a chance to respond. My feet carry me to the table where the Lucas family sat patiently. Once my presence was known everyone turned in my direction.

"Thank you for inviting me over for dinner, I'm sorry I didn't get to eat any of it." Despite my desperate efforts to stay strong, a fighting tear escaped its captive spot in the corner of my eye and ran down my cheek. I swiftly brought my hand up to wipe away the glossy streak and droplet of water.

As I turn to make exit I hear a male voice call out to me.

"Macy, wait! What happened?" But the call went ignored as I finally let the army of tears fall to the ground as I made my humiliating exit from the Lucas household.

**THE AFTERMATH//DAY 1- SUNDAY**

"Macy Sweetie, wake up. You've slept half the day away. That's not like you Mace, what's wrong." Her words float into my ears as her hand continuously pushes my sweat and tear stained bangs from my forehead. My eyes crack open, tired and dry from the constant tear fall last night.

The look in her eyes full of concern and love turned the gages in the remains of my heart and the tears began to well up in my eyes once more. "J-J-Joe, he b-broke up with m-me."

My mothers arms wrapped around my now sobbing frame as she began rubbing circles into my back. "Aww, honey you can do so much better than that Lucas boy. There are other boys out there."

"N-NO! M-Mom, he w-was a JON-AS! I c-can nev-er do b-better!" The sheets below me were now covered in a million little splotches from the salty water falling rapidly from my eyes.

"Macy, you need to stop idolizing those boys. They aren't perfect; I'm going to make you some lunch. How about I make you you're favorite, Macaroni and Cheese?" I slammed my face into my pillow while emitting a loud groan. I heard the door close and removed the pillow from my face and put it underneath my head. Staring up at the JONAS posters that covered my walls and ceiling only contributed to the heart wrenching pain I was experiencing.

My mom didn't understand anything. Getting asked out by Joe of JONAS was probably the happiest moment of my life. I didn't see it coming and when he finally asked I fainted for a good thirty minutes. Dating Joe was a series of fleeting moments of happiness, that when stranded together created the best weeks of my life to date. To have all of those moments thrown to the wind without a care crushed my heart into miniscule pieces. Some of which were scattered all over the Lucas household terrace.

Pulling my covers over my head, I want nothing more to hide away for a while. Go to Neverland or finally get my acceptance letter to Hogwarts (I'm still convinced the owl got lost on the way to my house.) Anything to get away from this town, this house, everything.

Three light knocks sound from the doorway and my daydreams of Lost Boys and Wizards vanish and I'm brought back to my devastatingly pathetic life.

"Just leave the Macaroni on the table Mom, I'll eat some later." Though my cries were muffled by the comforter currently still lying over my mouth.

The door creaked open and I heard her footsteps on my carpet. The stopped and I heard the clink of a bowl on the table next to me. I waited for the footsteps to start again but nothing came. Then a weight sat on the bed with me, dipping the mattress slightly.

"Look Mom, I don't want to talk about it now. Thanks for the food though." Still coming from my hiding place I figured that I should speak a little bit louder so that she could hear me through the barrier of my comforter.

"Macy?" The voice was familiar, but wasn't my mother for sure. It was male, melodic, and smooth. It hit me at once; one of three teen pop band dreams was in my room, sitting on the bed I was currently occupying.

I gripped the edge of the blankets above my head and brought them down so that they rested on the bridge of my nose and my eyes were visible to the visitor.

The curly haired boy was staring at me with concern in his eyes, much like last night during my goodbyes before my abrupt departure. "Kevin? What are you doing here?"

His strong, callused hands pulled the blankets down to my shoulders exposing my face. I guess it was a little strange talking to someone when you can only see their eyes.

He let out a deep breath before speaking, "Joe told me what happened last night. I knew how much you liked him, and it was harsh of him to just drop that on you without warning. At the family dinner no less. So I thought that you'd probably be upset today so I brought up the Macaroni and Cheese your mom made and dropped by the movie rental place to get your favorite movie."

I felt the corners of my mouth twitch into a disbelieving smile. "Kevin, I barely talk to you without fainting, or squealing, or hurting you. How can you possibly know my favorite movie?"

A slight blush crept onto his face as he looked down to the floor and lifted his muscular arm to scratch the back of his neck. "I guess I'm…. uhh a little observant?"

I don't even know how he did it, but a giggle erupted from the pit of my belly. My dainty hand moved up to my mouth to in shock. It's like his mere presence lifted my spirits. "So Mr. Observant, what is my favorite movie?"

Reaching down to the ground he pulls a plastic bag to his lap. His hand reaches into the bag and pulls out a midnight blue DVD case. Etched onto the front were golden letters spelling out _The Princess Bride_.

My jaw unhinged as my arms took over and snatched the DVD out of his hands. I held it close to my chest as he smiled adoringly at me.

"But how?! How could you possibly know that this is my favorite movie?!?!"

"Well exhibit A would have had to of been when that one guy cheated on Stella last year and you went up to him and said 'Hello, my name is Macy Misa. You hurt my friend. Prepare to die.' before using him as a punching bag. And exhibit B would be the fact that you did a speech over that movie last semester in speech class." Once he finished he shifted his hands back and forth nervously.

"Wow, I never knew I was that obvious. I mean the speech class was kinda obvi… wait, you weren't in my speech class last semester." I raise my eyebrow suspiciously at him as his face turns the color of a ripe tomato.

"I uh… kinda asked Joe what you did your speech was over. Alright let's watch the movie." He pushed his weight off the bed and walked hurriedly to the TV. I knew that he was trying to change the subject so I let it slide. But inside it seemed as if my heart was slowly reconstructing. Butterflies were beginning to dance around the pit of my stomach. Kevin had asked about me. That fact alone ignited a feeling inside me that I didn't know I could feel towards Kevin.

As he walked back to the bed I scooted over and made room for him. He awkwardly tried to make room next to me so we weren't touching. I was suddenly hit with a wave of nervousness. A member of JONAS was on _my_ bed. Right next to me. He brought me my Mac & Cheese and my favorite movie. I think that if I got any closer to him right now I'd probably faint.

The movie played for about 20 minutes until my tear ducts began to work in overdrive again. I couldn't control my gasps for air, and the sobs began to shake my body.

"Macy, are you okay?! You were doing so well there. What happened?" He leaned over on his side propping his head up in his palm. His hand reached out and touched my shoulder and his thumb began rubbing back and forth in an attempt to comfort me. The gesture caused me to cry harder, I didn't want him to feel bad for me. I was being slightly ridiculous.

"No Kevin its fine, I was just thinking of how I've always wanted to be Buttercup. Find someone that she truly loves. I want to find that guy, and I guess that I thought maybe Joe could be it for me. But, he just ended up crushing my heart." My body turned to mirror Kevin as I wiped some tears from my cheeks. He took his free hand from my shoulder and brought it to my face and wiped away my tears. I smiled into his hand and he pulled me into a hug. I cried a little more into his embrace while he stroked my hair. Suddenly I felt a pair of lips press against by chocolate tresses. And in that instant I knew that I'd be alright tonight.

**THE AFTERMATH//DAY 2- MONDAY AFTERNOON**

_Livin life, Life in the fast lane. Not that bad, no we can't complain-_

I picked up my phone off the bedside table and pause The Princess Bride on my TV. My ringtone happens to be a JONAS exclusive. Kevin blue-thoothed it to me yesterday and said that I was the first person to hear any of it outside the family. It made me giddy to hear it blasting from my phone.

I looked down at the screen and it read "Kev" I didn't even know that he had programmed his number into my phone yesterday. I can't believe I have another Lucas brother's phone number. I clicked the answer button and put it up to my ear.

"Hello."

"_**MACY MISA!"**_

"Uhhh. Kevin Lucas?"

"_**Why weren't you at school today, I saw you last night and you were completely fine."**_

Of course he was calling to ask about that. I didn't really want to talk about it, the reason I didn't go to school today was really pathetic in my book and I didn't want to seem weak in front of Kevin. "Kevin look, I just woke up this morning and I just couldn't face Joe, I know that we'll be fine eventually but he still was responsible for breaking my heart. I don't want to hurt right now. I just want to go back to being JONAS super fan, every sport champion, bubbly Macy."

"_**Mace, why didn't you just call me? You can do it. You are one of the strongest girls I know. I'll tell you what. Tomorrow I'll meet you at your house and we'll walk to school. This way we'll face Joe together."**_

"Alright Kevin, but I'm not promising any miracles. I'll meet you outside of my house tomorrow at 7:15."

"_**Okay, Bye Mace. See you in the morning. Have good dreams of bears in bikini's" **_

"Bye Kev, have good dreams of otters playing the trumpet!"

**THE AFTERMATH//DAY 3- TUESDAY MORNING**

"And here is a banana nut muffin and a cup of orange juice for my lady." Kevin presented me with the two aforementioned objects and did a slight bow.

"Okay Mr. Observant, I'm not even gonna ask how you knew that I can't function in the morning with out a muffin and OJ." I said with a smile. I woke up this morning ready to meet Kevin. Almost no thoughts of Joe entered my mind as I pulled on my custom Stella Malone uniform. And it was giving me hope. Hope that'd I'd make it through the day.

After a long walk and detailed talks about our animal filled dreams, we finally reached the gothic entrance of Horace Mantis Academy. The structure wasn't what intimidated me. It was the boy standing in the front hallway talking to none other than Stella Malone. I could feel the tears pricking the back of my eyelids when Kevin turned me around to face him.

"Now Macy, I know you are nervous to finally face Joe so I brought you a good luck charm." He reached inside the pocket of his tight uniform pants and pulled out a necklace that I instantly recognized. My eyes widened and my mouth flew open and I quickly covered it to contain my screams. It was his lucky pick necklace. It was the pick from the first ever concert JONAS had played as a band and he has worn it around his neck every concert since. Every JONAS fan knew about it and it was a signature Kevin piece.

"You- You're not actually- You are letting me wear your LUCKY PICK NECKLACE?!" The scream came at a whisper level, trying not to draw too much attention to ourselves.

"Yeah, you seemed like you really needed it today. And what better for the number one JONAS fan than my lucky guitar necklace. I mean unless you want Nick's dog tags, I mean I can try and get them but he kind of needs them an-" My body flew at him and I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"No this is so perfect; I never thought I'd get to see this necklace up close. Let alone wear it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Squeezing him one last time I let go and looked up to his face which was now sporting a goofy grin.

"Well I'm glad you like it Mace! Ready to face the music?" He winked at me and extended his hand out for me to hold as we started making our way to the front doors. I intertwined our fingers together and held my breath as I walked past Joe and Stella and straight for my locker. I didn't realize that I had been squeezing Kevin's hand until he let out a breath of relief once I relaxed.

"Oh, I am so sorry Kevin. I didn't mean to hurt you." I rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand to hopefully ease the pain.

"No, I'm fine, you were just nervous," he gazed down at me with a giant smile, "and hey Mace. Do you maybe want to have lunch with me today? Just the two of us?" He hunched up his shoulders nervously and a giggle escaped my lips at his sheepishness.

"Of course Kev! As long as we can have chocolate tacos. They are my favorite." Staring off into the distance I picture the delicious goodness of the chocolate taco as Kevin stares at me in disbelief.

"Why didn't we agree to go on a date sooner!?" Kevin said with a chuckle. I snapped my head around so that I could see if he was joking or not. He wasn't.

"A date?" I gulped wondering if this is just a cruel joke. Or if I'm dreaming.

"Yeah, I mean only if you are comfortable with that. Cause if you're not it can be _just_ lunch and that's it-" I cut him off by pressing my lips to his cheek and whispering in his ear "No, I'd love to go on a lunch date with you."

With that we both walked down the halls with goofy grins plastered across our faces. I guess Kevin was the real masked rescuer to my Buttercup. Only his mask was the façade of a famous rockstar. But I'm glad he finally revealed himself to me.

* * *

**So there you have it! Did you like it?! I hope so. I know that Kevin and Macy were somewhat OOC and I apologize but I tried to throw their show personalities in there. It was a hardship to write this monster but I missed this website and I had fun writing it in the end!**

**So sorry for the long-ish authors notes. Leave a review please, if you heart compels you to. I mean I'm not gonna force you but I'd really like it. **

**Oh and P.S. if you wanna see some cool vids of me and my friends mentioned before go to _www. you tube .com (backslash) DACEinc_ ((without the spaces of course)) we'll have a lot of cool stuff up soon. Like dance tutorials (Honor Roll and Ice Cream Freeze), funny randomness and some fanfic recommendations and reviews. So be sure to check it out and subscribe.**

**Thanks for listening to me ramble!**

**Cayce (oh and twitter is **_**twitter .com (backslash) cayceleigh**_** follow me!)**


End file.
